ZeLink Advent wreath (Drabble compilation)
by justyoureverydaygeek
Summary: Four candles on the Advent wreath, four drabbles! ZeLink-centered, with winter/christmas themes.
1. Chapter 1

Her hands were holding the teacup ever so gingerly. The room was only illuminated by the light of her candle, creating a pleasant atmosphere. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and crushed the silence. With lazy footsteps, the young woman trudged to the entrance. Zelda curiously opened the door, only to find a small pouch, filled with some oranges, nuts, chocolate and a note. _'Have you been behaving well?'_ With a puzzled expression, her eyes explored the snowy environment, no one except her was around. A tender smile formed on her lips. Secretly, she already knew who had left this little gift.

* * *

A/N: Good day, fellow Zelda fans. This is my first attempt at writing something in English. This account of mine has existed for years, but I never really uploaded anything here. Now that I'm actually studying English at my local university, I feel a little more confident about my linguistic skills and thus, I decided to publish my first work here, a drabble compilation. It is a translated version of the original, which I uploaded on and in case anyone would like to read the German original, just ask me about it, and I'll happily send you the link to it.

The actual idea is to upload a new drabble every Sunday, like you would light a new candle on your advent wreath every Sunday. Since two candles are already lit, I'll post the two chapters that are already out in one go. The third one will be uploaded on the 16th. Like a real Advent wreath, there will be four chapters in total.

For this one, I had a modern AU in mind, briefly indicated by the doorbell. After all, that's not something one would find in Hyrule's medieval ages, right? Though, I've never written an AU, but the idea sounds appealing in some cases.

On a side note, ZeLink is my biggest OTP. I've always liked the idea of these two being together, ever since I discovered the TLOZ games as a kid. That being said, this little drabble compilation will be entirely focused on ZeLink. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading it! Reviews, feedback and criticism would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

The redheaded hulk padded through the Christmas fair grumpily. The bone-chilling cold was bothering him, as he was raised in a desert region. He rolled his eyes with a bored sigh and let his gaze wander around. A pointy-eared girl caught his attention. She seemed to be in a hurry, because she was charging right at a boy her age, who also had pointy ears. Both teens were blonde. Seemingly Hylians. Probably a couple, as the lass threw herself into the boy's arms lovingly, to which Ganondorf could only give a dry, croaky laugh. "Young love…", he mumbled, barely audible.

* * *

A/N: Come Christmas, even villains soften a little bit, eh? I've always wanted to write from Ganondorf's P.O.V. and sometimes I ask myself what he would think about those two lovebirds if he wouldn't be their sworn enemy. Maybe they'd meet up for some ice stock sport in secret, who knows? :P

While writing this drabble, I was thinking of their incarnations from Hyrule Warriors, by the way. They just fit into this winter scenario. Link has his blue scarf, and Ganondorf's hair is as thick and long as a lion's mane. Pretty useful in winter, I imagine.


	3. Chapter 3

A silver veil lay on the street as Link walked home from a hard day at University. _Only a few more days 'til Christmas_ , he thought to himself. He grinned, attempting to hold back his anticipation. Earlier, he had bought some fancy, festive decorations for the Christmas tree at Zelda's place, including some glittery Christmas balls, a few metallic charms, little straw figurines, and the traditional, almost mandatory golden Triforce charm that would be placed on the very top of the tree. Hoping she would like it, he accelerated his steps and clumsily fished out the key to his flat.

* * *

A/N: Hi, everyone! Here's the new chapter, as I promised. It might be annoying, but I just have to say it once more: Please leave a review! I'd love to have feedback. After all, I need to improve my writing somehow, and without any kind of feedback, that just isn't possible.


	4. Chapter 4

A faint, but content sigh was audible as the two Hylians cuddled up against each other on the couch. She loved being embraced by him, and the odd smoothness of his skin. And he loved the smell of her hair, the smell that somehow reminded him of a lazy, hot summer afternoon. Zelda sighed once more as her lover pulled her against him some more. "Are you cold?", Link asked. She giggled in amusement. "With you squeezing me to death? Never, not in a hundred years." There was certainly no feeling in the world that she cherished more than this.

* * *

A/N: Alright, this is the last chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews and feedback! I'm really happy how this little drabble series was received. Clipping every chapter down to exactly 100 words (the A/Ns not included, of course) wasn't easy, but I liked the challenge. That being said, there will be a ZeLink-themed songfic coming up soon, so stay tuned :D Merry Christmas to all of you!


End file.
